facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Prussia
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Nova Prussia Timeline *106 BCE- Four Alt Deutsch tribe inhabit what will be Nova Prussia; Stahl, Gottsburg, Smickt and Hannland. *13CE- the First Kingdom formed the tribes Stahl and Gottsburg join to make the Kingdom of Gottsburg after an unsuccessful invasion by Nutks. Shortly after came the War of Unification in which Gottsburg would conquer the remaining two tribes. *600CE- Visiting Christian missionaries were killed and sacrificed the the Gods, local Christians rise up and the War of the Cross begins. *606CE-Six years of fighting and an invasion by the Nukt tribes of eastern Nova Prussia later the war ended with Christianity as the dominant religion, meaning the ruling family was Christian. Up to 43% of Gottsburgians remained Pagan. *998CE- the Kingdom of Gottsburg invaded by the Noruefire Union. Although winning several victories at the Jokl Pass they were eventually defended at the Battle of Hacklstock where an army of 5 000 Gottsburgian soldiers fought 7 500 Unionites. The result was the destruction of the Kingdom's army. For the next 52 years the Noruefire Union would occupy the western quarter of the Kingdom *1050CE- King Peter IV leads an army of 6 000 to victory at the Battle of Rohl. The main reason for this was that the Union forces were outnumbered and were largely made up of new recruits. The best of their troops were off fighting the Denethrien Empire. * 1578CE the First Kingdom fell to a civil revolt. The three states of Grune , New Gottsburg and Hannland. These states would will remain separate for the next 200 years. *1740CE- Prussians arrive and purchase the port of Neue Berlin (called Nachtsend today) will be the spring board for later conquest. *1793CE- The states are united by Hanns der Grosse ( Hans the Great) and the Empire of Hannland was born. *1843CE-Hanns der Grosse dies, the Empire begins a steady decline * 1894 CE-101 years after its founding the Empire of Hannland collapses and is taken over by the German Empire as the colony of Nova Prussia ( meaning New Prussia). *1898CE- Kraffen War, between Nova Prussia, Lohmar and Freiesland. It ends in 1899 *1939CE- Nova Prussian forces push north into Lohmar. Beginning of WWII in Aels. Denethrien forces meet Nova Prussians in Bazikstan. *1940CE: Half of Nova Prussian Army sent to Germany to fight under Erwin Rommel. Renamed Neue Preussische Korps. *1941CE- Nova Prussian forces push Denethriens into Freiesland. Overextended and supplies from Germany cut off by Allies Nova Prussian army weakening. Partisans in Lohmar taking toll on supplies. *1942CE- Denethrien forces, bolstered by Barnopean involvement and Nova Prussia forces weakened by shortage of supplies, push into Northern Lohmar. *1943CE- Denethrien forces advance into central Lohmar. Heavy fighting against Nova Prussian forces. Gregian Naval Fortress sets sail from Barnopea. Barnopea begins operations against Nova Prussian Navy in the region. Civil unrest leads to Nova Prussia using military units to keep populous in check. *1944CE- Gregian Naval Fortress goes down near the coast of Puro Pan to a Nova Prussian task force. Denethrien forces cross the Nova Prussian border. Country on edge of rebellion. *1945CE- Denethrien forces storm New Hamburg, Nova Prussia. End of WWII in Aels. Nova Prussia will enter into a period of self-imposed isolation. *1970CE- Future Kanzler Wilhelm Langille born in Liez, Nova Prussia. The Tyranny of van Strahl *means I will go into greater detail Feb. 20th 1985: Kanzler Gerald Joburg assassinated. Feb. 21th 1985: Stev van Strahl sworn in as acting-Kanzler Feb. 22th 1985: van Strahl proclaims a "State-of-Emergency" April. 12th 1985: van Strahl proclaims himself "Head of State" for five years May 1st 1985: van Strahl proclaims himself "Head of State" for life May 1985: -van Strahl opens "relocation camps" for all Nukts -Neue Deutsch conscription enacted, part of Operation Enlightenment -Alt Deutsch rights suspended until end of "State-of-Emergency" June 1985: -Frankfurt-am-Bluss massacre, 1000 Nukts publicly executed -Nutk's declare war on van Strahl July 1985:-"Summer campaign", over 2,000,000 Nutks killed in a terror campaign* - Neue Deutsch riot over conscription -Alt Deutsch curfew enacted, being out between the hours of 10pm to 4am is punishable by 5 years imprisonment August 1985:- Neue Deutsch rioters fired upon by van Strahl's troops September 1985: -The city of Lontz is bombed for sheltering Nutks -van Strahl declares martial law and suspends all rights October 1985: Bloody Halloween* November: -An attempt on his life forces van Strahl to flee New Hamburg -van Strahl declares war on "non-Germans" - First Battle of the River Bluss* December 1985:- Jakob Murgh writes famous speech "Not while God watches on"* January 19th 1986: Open rebellion starts, three factions exist among the rebels; the Nukt Freedom fights, the Neue Deutsch league and the Alt Deutsch Alliance February:-First Sea Lord Manfred van Grune executed for treason, the Navy sails out to spend the rest of the war in Tropincia. March 1986: Second Battle of the River Bluss* April 1986: Battle of the Bluss Delta* May 1986: Nationwide fighting between the Nova Prussian army and rebels. -Battle of the Spine Mountains begin* June 1986: Neue Deutsch rebels defeated at Battle for Wazerkopf* Alt Deutsch rebels defeated at Battle of the Bluss Delta July-September 1986: Relative peace, van Strahl declares victory October 1986:Jakob Murgh calls for a nationwide rebellion -Jakob Murgh gives famous speech "Not while God watches on"* - Jakob Murgh elected Kanzler by House of the Represented November 1986: House of the Represented bombed on order of van Strahl -Third Battle of the River Bluss* December 1986: Battle for Frankfurt-am-Bluss begins January 1987: Battle of the Spine Mountains ends, Nukt victory February 1987: Battle for New Hamburg begins March 1987: The Great "Luftmeuterei", part of the air force rebells and joins rebels, start of the NP Free Air force, the Freiheitluftwaffe. April 1987: Battle for Frankfurt-am-Bluss ends, rebel victory May1987: van Strahl's first use of chemical weapons in Battle for New Hamburg June 1987: Nutks attack and capture van Strahl's fortress at Hochende. - Nutks join rebel alliance -Battle for New Hamburg ends, rebel victory July-August 1987: The Summer Peace* September 1987- December 1987: Battle of the GottsburgianPrärien* January1987: van Strahl defeated, forces to flee the country March-April 1987: Two month peace* -assassination of Jakob Murgh May 1987: The May anarchy* June1987: The June terror* July 1987: van Strahl returns and raises an army August- December 1987: van Strahl defeats rebels at the Battle of Grune and pacifies Nova Prussia January 1988-January 1989: The Tyranny of van Strahl* March 1989: Second rebellion under Count van Hannland, the Noble rebellion* April 1989: Fourth Battle of River Bluss* May: Execution of Count van Hannland -mass execution of remaining nobility June 1989:Third Rebellion, the Commons Rebellion* August 1989: Fourth Rebellion, the Farmer's Rebellion* September 1989: van Strahl orders firebombing of New Hamburg, the Air force refuses and is disbanded. October-November 1989: van Strahl uses biological weapons on Nutks -The Death of Innocence* December 1989-April 1990: The madness of van Strahl* May 1990:The Nova Prussia rebellion* -Battles of Lontz and Toddenheim*, rebel victory June 5th,1990: van Strahl killed June 10th, 1990: Kanzler Hans Pfehl elected Section heading Write the second section of your article here.